Bad Day
by PrettypurpleRogue
Summary: My first story! Who is Blob really? Why is there a bus in the lake? Why are the cheerleaders covered in goo? This story takes no prisoners except for Gambit but hey he's an exception for everything!  ROMY DON'T MESS WITH THE ROGUE!
1. Chapter 1

Author Ramblings: Hello, hello /blows kisses to her many adoring fans/. Um... hello is anyone here? /cricket chirps/ Fine, fine I get it; I've been on the site a long time and haven't done diddlely-squat. Well now all of that's about to change: may I present /dramatic drum roll/ my first story! Ha how do ya like me now? But something very, very, very, monumentally important:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything basically if you recognize it I don't own it (if I were a normal author here's the part where I would say but I own the idea so ha! But I don't own the idea someone else has probably already thought of this but I'm the first one to post so yay! Okay now here's the part where I thank people like the awesome writers on here that really inspired me if I accidentally copy a line I'm so sorry tell me and I'll give proper credit. Now I know I really don't like long author notes so I'll try to wrap it up. If you're actually reading this thanks and I hope you enjoy. Wait one more thing please review and tell me if you think well anything about this story.

Now allow me to present my first ever fan fiction **Bad Day**:

The door to the Brotherhood House opened and closed quickly and quietly in fact none of the residents noticed. Stinky Toad, hungry Blob, temperamental Lance, and self-centered Pietro were having another argument while Tabby was narrating and making side comments to Wanda. Suddenly Rogue stalked by stealthy which stopped the argument in its tracks. Upstairs they all heard a door slam shut. All the Brotherhood Boys winced and even Wanda looked nervous, Tabby noticed and said, "What's up with you?"

They exchanged glances and chose Toad to speak, "It's just that Rogue is mad, yo."

"So?" Said Tabby like it was no big deal, "she go ticked all the time when I lived with the X-geeks."

"I-doubt-it." Came Pietro's fast speech.

Now Lance spoke, "I don't think you guys have never seen her mad."

Tabby shot him a look that read 'Are you crazy?'

"Listen, yo, Rogue was one of us before she went to live the X-geeks and we know from personal experience that Rogue's anger is something to fear."

"Yeah, came from Blob, "I'll bet my cheese and peanut butter with ham on wheat that you guys have just seen her annoyed."

"So Roguey has a little temper tantrum big deal." Tabby dismissed.

"Yes, very big deal. You see Rogue has the dangerous kind of temper. She doesn't act like she's mad, she holds it in until she explodes into a fit of pure adrenaline fueled raging fury." Explained Toad further.

"So who's going to see what's wrong?" asked Pietro brightly.

No one moved. The boys' eyes turned to look at Wanda whose eyes in turn widened. She then closed them. She got up and moved toward the stairs sealing her fate.

"Well you are her best friend," Blob reminded her. She barely nodded to show she understood, to busy thinking of what awaited her upstairs.

At Rogue's Room

Wanda went to Rogue's old room first knowing she'd most likely be there after all it was the best kept room in the house. She knocked on the door and receiving no answer risked opening it. Rogue's room was painted in earthy tones with posters of Alanis Morisette, Nickelback, Evanscene, and Rob Zombie. There were scented candles lit sending flickering shadows and the smell of vanilla across the room.

In the Living Room

Everyone was waiting anxiously for Wanda to return except for Tabby who kept making small bombs and throwing them across the room. Just when Lance thought he'd snap and kill the blond Wanda came back down the stairs.

She went up with a look of determination and a hint of fear in her eyes but came down with disgust and pity written all over her face. "Here's what happened," she started, barely holding in the anger she had telling her to go maim those who hurt her friend. "Rogue woke up at 8:05 this morning with ten minutes to get ready and get to school. Everyone used all the hot water and left without her. She ran to school and before she got there it started to rain. So she arrived twenty minutes late soaked to the bone with Principle Kelly waiting for her at the door. She got three weeks detention and a three thousand-word essay on the history of horseradish. When she got to her locker she discovered a bunch of cheerleaders had written 'Go back to Dixieland' on her locker (not my idea I got it from 'missed perceptions', which I totally recommend) she also found out she forgot her lunch and money, and left her paper for history on her desk. On the way home she had to put up with the Cajun stalker and it rained again. When she got home Kitty and Jean said some stuff and to top it all off when she got to her room she discover that it was trashed and everything was iced with her diary gone. It turns out Bobby did it to get back at her for a prank but she didn't do it, Amara did it. She got her diary back after Bobby read it to the entire mansion." Wanda finally finished recapping her friend's horrible day.

"Why were they so mean?" asked the Blob, getting the need to crush something.

"Yo, man that bites," said Toad.

"You all know what we have to do now right?" Lance asked with a sinister smile. A smile that was soon mirrored across the room all thoughts turning to 'The Plan'.

"Oh yeah."

"Finally something to do."

"This is going to be fun."

"Let's go yo."

And the only response from Pietro was a super fast slightly hysterical laugh.

Author Ramblings Cont.: Okay well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it and feel free to send me advice. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Ramblings: Wow, I feel loved. I got three reviews! I know a lot of you might be saying "three reviews whoope-te-do /waves finger in circle in air sarcastically/" But to me this is a big deal! If this chapter seems poorly thought out that's because it is! Again, sorry if I steal some lines I don't mean to. If I do give me a holler and I'll fix it! Feel free to correct me on anything. Don't worry I won't bite your head off! _Flashback _ normal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not X-men Evolution, or anything (ain't it sad?).

In Rogue's room:

She lay alone, holding back the tears. She hated to cry and she certainly wasn't going to over something so stupid. It still hurt though.

She glanced at her bedside table and saw a picture from before her days at the X-Mansion. It was a picture of her and the guys. They were all standing in front of the house. Blob was holding Toad up like a ballerina in one hand while holding up a sandwich in the other. Lance was smirking. Front and center was Pietro with a big cheesy grin and one arm around Rogue who actually had a real smile on her face.

Rogue snapped out of her daydream. She then pulled another picture out of her pocket. It was of the original X-men. Just thinking about them brought tears to her eyes as she remembered what Jean and Kitty said to her earlier that day.

Flashback

_She just got back from the Professor, Logan, and Scott chewing her out for missing the Danger Room session. She ran into Kitty and Jean literally. Ever since last week those two had had it out for Rogue. She didn't know what she did and right now she didn't care she just wanted the peace and quiet her room offered her. But apparently Jean and Kitty were in a worse mood than usual and wanted someone to take it out on._

"_Well, well, if it isn't the resident freak," sneered Jean. _

"_Like, watch out if you get too close she'll drain you dry," warned Kitty with a sick little smirk on her face._

_Jean: "Where did you come from? Did the Professor finally kick you out? It's about time I don't think I could take any more of you stinking up the air here."_

_Kitty: "Like, you must've absorbed Toad before you left the Brotherhood. You certainly look like him. You dress like you're living in a dump."_

_Since she heard this kind of talk all the time it didn't really faze her, but what they said next chilled her to the bone._

"_You should go back to the Brotherhood; after all that's where your mother is and you two are so much alike."_

_She didn't know who said it since she turned around before Kitty insulted her clothes. She just calmly went to her room._

_End Flashback_

Now she was right where they said she should go. Sometimes she missed her time at the 'Hood House playing pranks on the boys and having some played on her. Though the pranks were very few and far between because the boys weren't stupid like everyone assumed and knew what she'd do. She also got the opportunity to brush up on her pick-pocketing skills. Plus the boys had the funniest things to do to Mystique when she annoyed them.

In the Living Room at the Brotherhood House:

"So that's the plan, everyone got it?", asked Lance.

"Yeah. Oh man this is going to be so funny!" exclaimed Tabby with that troublesome glint in her eye that usually meant trouble and more money for her parents' therapists.

"Good. We're going out now. So everyone get the supplies they need and make it fast," Lance continued.

"You-did-not-just-say-that-to-me-did-you?" asked Pietro

"Wait what about Rogue?" Wanda worried.

"Don't worry, with "Mr. You talking to me?" going along we'll be back soon." Lance reassured.

They all proceeded to get into Lance's jeep as fast as they could, which caused an entertaining argument to happen. Pietro decided he didn't have time for this and zoomed off to the store. Finally after much rearranging they departed.

In Rogue's Room

It was quiet downstairs, too quiet. She decided to end her poor little pity party and check it out. When she got downstairs she found the house amazingly empty. She decided to figure it out later and went to the kitchen to see if they actually had some food in the house that wasn't moldy, gross, or moving. She opened the fridge and found nothing. So she settled for a lukewarm bottle of water.

Walking out of the barren kitchen she decided this was a great time to snoop. She decided to find out if there was any blackmail material she missed her first time here. First up was Blob's room, it was neater than you'd expect and Rogue was surprised. The bed was broken in the middle and somewhat fixed with duct tape. She went right to the nightstand and opened the drawer. In it were a chocolate bar and a newspaper clipping for his old act at the monster truck show. Not seeing another thing of interest she moved on to the dresser. She paused. On top, she saw, was a copy of the very same picture she had in her room and was looking at earlier. She smiled. Freddy kept the only picture she was in with the boys. She decided that was enough snooping in Freddy's room.

Next up was Lance's humble abode. Walking in she immediately saw a picture of Kitty and turned away. Then she saw his guitar.

After playing for a while she became tired from her bad day. She went back to her room for a nap but vowed to continue looking later.

Author Threat: Ok I didn't want to have to do this but I'm not posting any more until I get at least ten reviews. So the prettiest please in all the land I give to you (foreshadowing) with evil plans on top too.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Ramblings: Yes, it's what you've all been waiting for: the third chapter of 'Bad Day'! I'm so happy I got ten reviews! Thank you! Thank you so much!

Anonymous reviewer Ele- thanks and I think they would be nice to Rogue after all what's a member always a member

**Anonymous reviewer HI- thank you for the compliment and for reviewing**

**Raven34link- thank you and the plans I have are very evil :)**

**Anonymous reviewer givemeacookie- here hands them a cookie* thank you for reviewing**

**bettycrocker540- I know they're mean but they're going to get their just desserts**

**anon- trust me it will be**

**Rogueslove22- thank you for reviewing and yes you scared me there for a while and don't worry I have plans for some Romy and Principle Kelley torture**

**Anonymous reviewer M- I'm glad you liked the history of horseradish thank you for reviewing **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**After several disasters at the store the manager and staff couldn't take anymore so they gave the Brotherhood the stuff they wanted for free. "That's better than the original plan." Wanda commented as she carried the stuff to the jeep. The original plan was to just practice their five-finger discounts. **

"**Hey Freddy," started Lance, "there's your mark." Lance was pointing across the street where they could all see Gambit walking. Freddy nodded, grabbed his stuff and went on the move.**

**Gambit, meanwhile, was thinking about Rogue. He was just at the mansion and didn't see her. He checked the security cameras to see where she went but instead he got a front row seat to the Rogue dissing. He was ticked. 'The next time I see those deux I'm changing their clothes, see what they say to mon Cherie then.' He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Blob hit him on the back of the head. Gambit blacked out.**

"**Hey guys," Freddy said proudly, "I got him!"**

"**So come here and put him in the…" started Lance. But he was interrupted by the protests of the others. I mean there's only so much room in the jeep. **

"**Well-you-all-are-to-slow-for-me. I'll-take-him-to-the-house." Pietro stated then proceeded to do just that.**

**The rest piled into the jeep while the customers and workers of the little store watched fearfully.**

**Pietro arrived before them obviously and put Gambit on a chair. He then tied Gambit to the chair with duct tape. He patiently waited for the others. When they were all there they threw so ice cold water on Gambit to wake him up. He did wake up sputtering and coughing. "Hello Gambit." The boys let the girls do the talking since they thought it was more intimidating. "How are you, Gambit?" The girls were both talking at once and in a creepy voice. At that moment Rogue came downstairs. She took one look at the scene and asked, "Am Ah still dreamin?" **

**Pietro decided to have a little fun and answered, "No-of-course-not. If-this-was-one-of-your-dreams-it-would-just-be-me-and-you-Roguey." Everyone present rolled his or her eyes. **

"**So does someone want to tell moi why I'm here?" Gambit was half annoyed at being kidnapped by the Brotherhood because he's got a reputation to uphold. He was also half relived at seeing Rogue was safe and among friends. **

"**Yeah guys, fill meh in," stated Rogue.**

"**Well," begin Freddy, "Wanda told us all about your day and we figured it would be the perfect time to put The Plan into place."**

"**Yeah," Pietro continued gesturing at Gambit, "we-just-came-out-the-store-and-Lance-spotted-pretty-boy-here-and-Freddy-thumped-him-a-good-one. We-figured-you'd-like-to-do-something-about-him-bugging-you."**

**Rogue thought. As she was thinking Gambit was thinking of a way out of this. "Well mes amis you can do whatever vous want to moi. I won't put up a fight, or I can help you." **

**Toad was suspicious, "Why would you want to help us, yo?"**

**Gambit was, for once, serious. "Because I heard what the redhead and chaton said to cherie." Everyone looked at Lance since he was kind of the leader. He shrugged. This seemed to mean ok because Tabby rejoiced and went to blow up the duct tape holding Gambit. But Pietro already beat her to it; Gambit stood up, getting the kinks out of his spine. "Ok," said Lance, "Freddy since Gambit was your mark but he's helping now you get Principle Kelley." **

**Freddy got a wicked look in his that no one had seen before and a nasty smile more suited to Rogue or Wanda's face. "Ok," he simply stated.**

**Author Ramblings: Ok, ok I get it. Not much happening but it picks up next chapter with the cheerleaders getting hosed. Please review! And also tell me how my French is.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cheerleader splash down

Author Ramblings: Hi! This chapter is where it all picks up.

Cityoffire101- Thank you so much and I'm a French kid too but I don't have my books. Jean is a little pesky isn't she?

Rogueslove22- Yes now things get moving and Gambit is coming along.

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

After being informed about the rest of Rogue's day, Gambit was livid. That brings us to the present, the cheerleaders and football team getting ready to go to a game. On the other side Gambit was crawling under to get to some part of the engine. The cheerleaders entered first. The door closed and wouldn't open to let anyone else on. Lance stood back and once Gambit activated the remote that controlled the bus he shook things up. The bus rolled out of the parking lot with the help of the tremors and the remote. The cheerleaders were screaming. The bus finally reached is final resting place in the Bayville bay. Gambit looked at the remote and asked, "Should I unlock de doors or not?" Lance shrugged. So Gambit did and they both walked away.

At the Brotherhood House-

"So how did it go?" Tabby was bored and impatient to get to her part of the plan. Gambit and Lance flashed thumbs up.

"Toad, it's your turn," reminded Lance, "you know what you're doing?"

"Oh yeah," Toad cackled manically, "Iceboy is going to get it, yo." So with that Toad gathered his sack of stuff and set off for the X-mansion.

"When am I going to see some action?" Tabby whined blowing bubbles with her gum.

"Soon," Lance promised, "you know you're not supposed to blow her up right?" Tabby waved him away like a fly. "Freddy, everything set for you?" Fred once again got the evil look. He nodded.

Rogue took this chance to speak, "Thanks for doing this for me, guys."

"You-would-have-done-the-same-for-us." Pietro nodded. Rouge smiled. It was then the bomb Tabby put under Rogue's seat blew. She was startled and flew up, tripped on the rug and landed on Gambit.

"Bonjour." Gambit smiled. Rogue, blushing, immediately tried to stand up. But Gambit was not about to let that happen. "Now what's your hurry, chere?" Wanda rolled her eyes, secretly happy for her friend. It was then that Rogue's cell phone rang and ruined the moment. She took it into the other room.

She was met with, "Stripes, where are you and why aren't you home?" Logan thundered. Rogue winced.

"Hello to yah too Logan. Ah'm fine thanks for asking. How are yah?"

"Stripes, I have no time for games."

"But Ah like games." Rogue pouted.

"Kid," Logan sighed tiredly, "just tell me where you are and when you'll be home."

"Awww yah love meh." Rogue cooed, "Ah'm at the Brotherhood and Ah'm sleeping over," she suddenly decided, "so Ah'll be home tomorrow after school." Logan was about to protest and she knew it so she hung up.

"That was Daddy Dearest I take it?" Wanda commented after Rogue walked back in the living room. She nodded, sighed, and threw herself down on the couch.

Author Ramblings: Short chapter, I'm sorry. But next chapter, Bobby eats it! Yay! Review please.


	5. Chapter 5: Iceman cools off

Author Ramblings: I am feeling evil, I am feeling inspired, I'm feeling evspired! Review and that's an order (please)!

Rogueslove22- Thanks for all the reviews and Jean will be getting hers soon.

Disclaimer: Noooooooooooooooooooo! Ownnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Toad was pumped. I mean if you were a prankster who was going to gun down another fellow prankster won't you be too? From what Toad had heard this Bobby kid was good. 'Well, I'll just have to be better. This X-geek better watch out and he better not mess with Rogue anymore.' Toad was thinking to himself as he was staking out the mansion. According to Rogue the older mutants were supposed to take the younger to a park for a short exposition. The plan included Rogue chaperoning as well but her running to the `Hood House spoiled that idea. There was the X-big-black-street-legal-tank-thingy. 'Right on time,' the slimy mutant thought, 'time for some Toad magic.' He jumped over the wall. Rogue and Gambit's knowledge of the security system and Gambit mapping out his every move helped him to get to the mansion unhurt. He got in and went to the stairs and to the right, where Rogue said the boys' wing was. He went to the fourth door on the left, which should be Bobby's room. Rogue said there would be some items in there to let him know he was in Bobby's room. He looked around and confirmed it. 'Wow,' he thought, 'this kid's got a complex or something for Rogue.' He shook of the distraction got to work. He opened the conveniently oversized balcony doors. He picked everything off the floor and put it on the bed. He started with the smaller stuff, like the dresser. Rogue said Bobby didn't have a roommate so that made his job easier. What also made his job easier is the fact that the Iceboy's balcony was right above the pool. He pushed the dresser off the balcony and waited for the splash. He made quick work of the rest of the stuff and braced himself for the big job: the bed. After much shoving, huffing, and puffing the room was finally empty. Toad rubbed his hands together; it was time to have some fun. He proceeded to drench the entire room in goo. He was using his mutation for all it was worth to help a friend. When he was done the room looked like a drippy, green, sticky, icky, cave. But he wasn't done yet; he went to the kitchen. After getting a snack, he went to the fridge. Behind it was a blue wire just where Gambit said it would be. He grabbed it, it broke and coldness came out. He dragged the wire to the Iceboy's room, thanking who ever invented really long cords. 'So time to review,' thought Toad, 'room emptied: check, room gooped: check, stuff in pool: check, snack on the X-geeks: well another cookie for the road couldn't hurt.' So with that Toad packed it up and rolled out with victory in his eyes and a cookie in his mouth.

At the Brotherhood House:

It was getting towards suppertime and everyone was hungry, so Lance phoned for pizza. While waiting for nourishment Gambit decided it would be the perfect time to talk to his chere. She and Wanda were in the kitchen trying to find something to drink. Rogue looked up and sighed internally, the Cajun was no doubt going to try her patience. But before he had the chance to earn a punch in the face, Toad hopped in with a smile. "I did it, yo!" He was happy and it showed.

Suddenly an eerie cackle shook the house. Toad eeped and jumped on Lance, who thankfully caught him. Freddy chose that moment to walk up. He just said, "My turn." He was out of the house before anybody could stop him. "And people think I'm the crazy one." Wanda shook her head. Lance dropped Toad.

"Principle Kelley bettah watch out." Rogue casually remarked, while thanking goodness that Fred was on her side.

Author Ramblings: Kelley torture coming up.

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!


	6. Chapter 6: The real Blob

Author Ramblings: Hi! I just realized I haven't updated in a long time. I've been watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer online. It's a great show! I really have no idea what I'm going to do with this chapter. I'm only writing because I've been really sick with a sinus infection. Ugh. Sucks to be me, but I don't think my story is contagious (that my sad attempt at humor while sick). Ok as promised Principle Kelley torture coming up. (Just checking, but is Principle Kelley's first name Robert or Edward?)

**Disclaimer: To sick to think of one, check back with me later.**

'**Another day at the grind stone.' Thought Edward Kelley, 'Thank goodness those hooligans aren't here to make this worse.' Mr. Kelley liked children, he really did. What he didn't like were those **_**things**_** that dare to call themselves children when all they really are just ticking time bombs. He needed an aspirin. At the moment, one of those "ticking time bombs" was just finishing his walk from the boarding house to the school. 'This is going to be fun,' the mysterious figure thought. **

**Edward just finished balancing the school's budget and turned out his office lights. He was making his way to the front doors of the school, as he did every night when he ran into a wall. 'That's odd.' He thought, but then brushed it off, thinking he was more tired than he thought. He decided to go to the cafeteria for a quick snack of leftovers, hoping some food would perk him up. Just as he opened the swinging cafeteria doors all the building's lights came on. 'That's strange, I could have sworn the custodian turned all of them off when he left.' He didn't stew on it though because there were muffins to be eaten. He went back to the kitchen only to find it in total disarray and very messed up. 'That's it,' he thought, 'this is coming out of Ms. Chewy's paycheck.'**

All hopes of a snack were dashed and he went back to his office to take the costs out of the lunch lady's pay. His office door was locked. Which was weird because he couldn't remember locking it. He reached for the keys in his pocket but they weren't there. Suddenly, there was a noise behind him. Now Mr. Kelley was starting to get nervous. "Who's there?"

**He receives no answer. He slowly turns around and bumps right into a huge, soft wall that wasn't there five seconds ago. A girly scream rings though out the hallways. 'Go to the doors.' That was the only thought running through Mr. Kelley's head. His purser was thinking about food. There, he can see the doors. He runs straight into them. Something's not right; the doors should be able to open them. He turns around and his final scream is cut off. **

**He wakes up tied to a chair. He tries, unsuccessfully, to get loose. "So, awake are we?" A cruel voice rings out, breaking the silence. **

"**Who are you?" A chuckle answers him.**

"**A friend," it seems to mock him.**

"**I don't recognize you." He was trying to fit it all together but was having no luck.**

"**I didn't say I was your friend." It was taunting him.**

"**Then whose friend are you?" He had heard that voice before somewhere, he was sure.**

"**You mean you don't recognize me?" The voice's owner stepped into the light. Mr. Kelley gasped.**

"**Freddy! But-but why? I don't understand." The lights came on, blinding him. **

"**Of course you don't understand. You see Mr. Kelley I got a pretty good gig going for me here in Bayville. You want to know what it is? I'm dumb as a doorknob; or at least that's what everyone thinks. They don't know I see and understand everything. Then I respond accordingly. You know I don't have many friends, and I don't like people to pick on the ones I do have."**

"**What?" He couldn't comprehend this, plus the light still hurt. **

"**Rogue. Today. Detention."**

**Things began to click. "Oh that, well… I'll see what I can do to overlook that. Then will you let me go?" He was desperate and still hadn't opened his eyes to see the horror awaiting him.**

"**No." He finally opened his eyes. He saw food, not just food but lots and lots of food. It was everywhere. **

"**What are you going to do to me?" His palms were getting sweaty. **

**A smile, "Bon appetite." **

**Freddy returned to the house exactly sixty-seven minutes later. Everyone looked at him as he came in. "It's done." Then he waddled to the kitchen. Everyone's eyes followed him and stayed there for a little while. **

"**You know I have this feeling that we shouldn't ask," Lance piped up. Everyone nodded slowly.**

**Author Ramblings continued: Wow, is it me or did that come out way, way more creepy than I intended. Oh well. Please review. Next: Kitty and Jean get some fast food.****is office door**


	7. Chapter 7: Covered by the radish!

Author Ramblings: Ugh hate, hate, HATE make-up work. It's the worst! I am on overload so I thought I would take it out on you guys.

**Disclaimer: It got lost somewhere in my textbooks.**

**After a delicious pizza break Lance stood up and said, "Okay now that Freddy's back and we've had dinner it's time for the next part of the plan. Tabby and Wanda, you guys ready?" They looked at each other and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." **

**Now while the teens were all enjoying their pizza Tabby was hard at work setting up Wanda and her prank on Jean and Kitty. She texted both of them a message to meet someone at the school's gym. **

**It was now about five forty-five and the girls were ready to roll. When they got there the X-Brats were both present and accounted for outside. Out of their sight, Wanda hexed both into the gym where Tabby was putting the final touches on their surprise. **

**At this precise moment the cheerleaders were making their way, soggily, back to the school. "Ugh, like what is with that bus? It must have been befective." One complained while ringing out her hair.**

**Another one scoffed, "I think you mean defective, idiot."**

"**I'm not an idiot!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Are not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Guys!" The head cheerleader, having enough of this finally snapped, "Guys shut up, you're both idiots. Now just put your stuff away on the storage closet and let's go home. I totally need to redo my fingernails."**

**They all obeyed their captain and shut up and walked into the gym. The sight that greeted them is one that they never forgot because they all took pictures. **

**After Wanda pushed them into the gym they walked around, searching for whom they were supposed to meet. When they got to the very center of the gym they heard, "Now!" They were covered in all sorts of stuff ranch dressing, feathers, superglue, sequins, mustard, ketchup, and a big old honking pile of horseradish. They, of course, screamed bloody murder. They turned around at the sound of laughing and cameras clicking. They screamed again.**

**Outside, away from the chaos, Wanda and Tabby high-fived and started to walk away.**

**Author Ramblings continued: Okay there you go, the queens of the X-men got their's. Next, well you'll have to see. **

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Grand Finale

Author Ramblings: Hi! Okay I have the day off so I figured I'd write something. Please check out my other story "How many people hate us!" Okay so let's see Remy switched sides, Principle Kelley down, Jean and Kitty down, cheerleaders down, Bobby down, so who's left? Well I figured Scott was just begging to be taken down a peg or two. So here you go.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry we are experiencing disclaimer difficulties. /Shows picture of disclaimer being thawed out by a hairdryer. /

Tabby and Wanda just got back. So that means it's time for the icing on the cake, the party hat on the scary clown, the fake blood on the chainsaw of a really cheesy horror movie, the bottom of the glass of chocolate milk where it's the most chocolately, a.k.a. the finale. All looked to Lance. He stood up and raised his can of soda. "Guys this was the best round of revenge that Bayville has ever seen. We have let everyone know: don't mess with the Rogue! Now I, for one, believe in going out with a bang, not to mention a bing, bam and a huge explosion. So for the last prank I need you guys to put everything, your hearts, souls, minds, and bodies into beating the X-Geeks into the ground!" Having finished his rallying speech, Lance sat down.

Toad had tears in his eyes, "That was beautiful, yo." Everyone agreed and raised their glasses (love the song, don't own). Supplies were gathered and everyone climbed into the jeep.

At the X-Mansion-

The kids and their chaperones had just gotten back from the fieldtrip. The new recruits spilled from the vehicles like floodwaters from a reservoir. The hyper, laughing, mini mutants were all finally herded into the mansion like cattle. They were sent to calm down and get ready for bed, fat chance of that happening but at least they were out the adults' hair for a while. Speaking of the adults they all breathed a sign of relief when the last mutant disappeared from sight. "Well, I don't know about anyone else but I am going to bed straightaway." Storm nodded decisively.

"Me too," was the unanimous agreement. They all went their separate ways.

When Scott got to his room it was completely dark. Which I strange because he could have sworn he left a light on before he left. Suddenly, something unseen took his glasses right off his face! He immediately shut his eyes. "Who's there?" He demanded of the darkness. He walked forward carefully, listening and holding his arms out to make sure he didn't fall on anything. There was a tap on his shoulder and he whirled around. His hands touched nothing but air. Now he was thinking some new recruit was pranking him. "Very funny, Bobby. Now come out and give me my glasses back." No response. He waited a few seconds, his ears straining to catch the smallest sound. It was quiet like the inside of a tomb. "Bobby, whoever you are okay, enough's enough seriously give my glasses back." Still nothing, Scott was getting tired of this. He finally just moved, very slowly and carefully, to his bedside table where his spare glasses were. But the moment when his hand brushed where his back-up pair should be there was another tap. He turned and decided to forget the consequences and blast whoever was playing with him. He did but there was no thud or groan or anything human, not even the sound of the blast hitting his bed.

His glasses were then slipped on his face and his eyes flew open to see who had been tormenting him. No one was there, he looked around: nothing. He turned back around and there was a note hanging on a string. He yanked it off and opened it. It said: thanks for the help. He puzzled over it and didn't notice the thin line with a spark traveling out of his room. The little spark had been brought into existence by the beam Scott fired; he hit the thin wire. The spark was well on its way, moving past unnoticing individuals, getting closer to its destination. Meanwhile, Amara thought some ice cream before bed would hit the spot. She opened the freezer and discovered everything wasn't frozen. In fact, thing's were the complete and total opposite of frozen.

Bobby just finished his shower and was in a good mood. Thinking of all the mayhem he caused on the fieldtrip, he smiled and hummed the song that he considered to be his theme song. 'Macho, macho man,' (don't own) he thought as he walked to his room. He opened his door and all he could do was stare.

The little spark had now come to its finale. One little burst of light and heat tripped several bombs of the stinky variety and other food bombs all around the mansion. It also melted the little layer of plastic holding the sewage out of the water supply. It fried the electric lines so there was no lights or hairdryers. It made the microwave and the entire appliances malfunction. It made the security system flash and it made a recording of "The Song that Never Ends" (don't own) play over the P.A. system. In short in caused utter chaos; who knew such a little thing could do all that. There was pandemonium everywhere.

Watching from the gates were the instigators of this catastrophe. They all laughed. "You know they're going to be so mad when they find out who do this." Rogue smirked.

"True-I'd-hate-to-be-Scooter. After-all-he-lit-the-fuse." Pietro laughed.

"Hey has anyone seen Gambit?" Wanda looked around. No one had. Rogue put her hands on her pockets. She felt something; she pulled it out. It was a playing card, the king of hearts, on the back there was a message, 'Be seeing ya, chere.' Rogue smiled; maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

THE END

Author Ramblings: /Gasp/ It's over? Yes sorry but there's still my other stories. /hint hint/ Please review and let me know how I can be better.


	9. Chapter 9 AN IMPORTANT!

Sequel Anyone? Review.


End file.
